A touch screen is a new human-computer interaction device, has a vivid and direct operation interface and complies with usage habits of human bodies, which can make entertainments and works more vivid and relax. Furthermore, capacitive touch panels are applied widely in art of consumer electronics, due to advantages of its high transparency, durability, and multiple point touch. OGS (One Glass Solution) is one of touch panels, and always dominates customer's experiences, because OGS has simple solutions and very high sensitivity.
The conventional OGS touch panel process generally adopts a 5 mask (metal bridge) process or a 6 mask (ITO bridge) process. A substrate warps and distorts after ITO coating is completed, and a forced state of a surface of the substrate is impacted and destructed by ITO which reduces strength of the surface of the substrate. Griffith micro-crack theory is as follows: Griffith believes that many tiny cracks or defects always exist in materials, so stress concentration occurs near the cracks and defects under exterior forces, and when the stress reach some extent, the cracks begin to extend which results in breakage. It can be known from the Griffith micro-crack theory that, the breakage is not caused by two portions of crystals being stretched to break along an entire interface of the two portions of the crystals, but is resulted from extension of the cracks. Many very tiny cracks exist on the surfaces of the substrate, and when the forced state is impacted and destroyed by the ITO, the strength of the surface of the substrate is reduced, so that a yield rate of touch screens is decreased greatly.